


asserting dominance

by cider_boy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, T-posing, rated for an f word, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cider_boy/pseuds/cider_boy
Summary: Rose finally asserts dominance over The Diamonds.
Relationships: the diamonds/suffering
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	asserting dominance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flynnaw00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnaw00/gifts).



Steven stepped into White Diamond's head ship with his mom by his side. He felt uneasy, but she had things to say.

"White." Rose spoke.

"Pink?" The biggest gem turned to look at her, mortified.

Never breaking eye contact, Rose slowly rose her arms and made a t-pose.

After a few beats, Steven shrugged and mimicked her movement.

Twoie found the duo five hours later. They never changed their pose. The rest of the diamonds were there, scooted into a corner and sobbing.

Twoie grimaced. 

"What the fuck, mom?"

The duo slowly turned to look at Twoie with a blank expression.

He didn't know when or why he joined them, neither did he know why and when all the Rose Quartzes from the zoo and the Famethyst got there.

The Diamonds' sobbing got louder. The gems have finally asserted their dominance.

**Author's Note:**

> ksmdkdmdkd my first time posting  
> english is not my first language so im sorry for any mistakes lol  
> this is for the su time travel au discord. praise grunion


End file.
